


Radio

by mag_and_mac



Series: me making tony stark sad [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_and_mac/pseuds/mag_and_mac
Summary: That is how the world ended.Not with a bang, but with a whisper.That is how the world was reborn.With silence.With an "I love you 3000" and a broken cycle of shame.





	Radio

This is how his life ends. With grinding metal on metal, everything clanging and harsh and cold.

With a sharp snap, more piercing than loud.

By the fingers of a man too invincible not to fall.

With a circular statement and a breathy goodbye and all the grandeur of a god long forgotten. 

This is how her heart breaks. Along with a million others. 

Crushed and halted.

Dented and irreparable like gold between teeth. Like a soul between gears. 

And like her family, between the hands of permanence.

This is how he loses sight. Of his hope. His future. His father and support.

Stripped away by another bullet to the heart. By more red stained floors and tunnel vision. Again standing so close.

So close.

This is how he loses himself. In the shadows. In another iron suit. 

With his best friend resting on his arm, already dead to the both of them even as he took his last shaky breaths.

This is how the world ends.

Not with a bang.

Not with an "I am Iron Man."

But with a whisper.

With a twisted heart and a hand over a mouth and a name unforgotten.

With a final round of victory. 

With the battle won against the fallacy in hubris and the intolerance in mercy.

That's how it all goes.

Lost above the clouds,

on a one way trip,

That was how the world began.

With silence louder than any scream.

_I love you 3000._


End file.
